1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound systems, particularly to a sound system for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) incorporates a two-channel sound system with a single sound format therewith. The stereo effect of two-channel sound system is relatively weak, thus cannot achieve HiFi level of performance of the portable electronic device. For example, the two-channel sound system cannot properly play multi-channel sound recordings, e.g., 5.1 surround sound recordings.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.